Tarzan (postać)
Tarzan to główny bohater filmów z serii Tarzan oraz serialu Legenda Tarzana. Opis Tarzan jest bardzo odważny, wierny i honorowy charakter. On troszczy się głęboko o swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołom i był gotów zaryzykować swoje życie, aby je zapisać. Był również znany być gotów do ratowania swoich wrogów; przykładem było, gdy Clayton miał spaść do jego śmierci i Tarzan wykrzyknął "Clayton Nie!" i wyciągnął rękę, by go uratować, choć Clayton miał śmiertelnie ranny Kerchak i usiłował porwać całą rodzinę goryli. W młodości, Tarzan był zabawny i uwielbiają zabawę, ale również czułem się jak wyrzutek, ze względu na fakt, że był człowiekiem. Do Jane Porter, jej ojciec i Clayton przybył nigdy nie widział innego człowieka przed i dlatego był nieświadomy tego, co gatunek był. I jako dorosły, on dojrzał do charakteru bardziej poważne, ale wciąż wyświetlany zabawny i przyjazny stronę, gdy wokół jego rodziny i przyjaciół. Tarzan był również bardzo ciekawy i kiedy usłyszał wystrzał poszedł do badania, podczas gdy reszta jego rodzina przeniosła się w głąb dżungli. To było z powodu jego ciekawy charakter, że poznał Jane, Profesor Porter i Clayton. Żyjąc w dżungli jego życie całe, Tarzan opracował wyjątkowe zdolności, które byłyby niemożliwe do innych ludzi. Był w stanie skakać przez drzewa, trzymać rzeczy z nogami i miał dobry zmysł słuchu i węchu. Często poruszał się jak goryl, chodzenie na jego kostki, ale będzie chodzić prosto czasami też. Był niesamowity wojownik jest w stanie utrzymać własnego wobec niektórych dżungli drapieżnika śmiertelnego. Jednym z osiągnięć Tarzan najbardziej widocznych było, gdy udało mu się zabić Sabor okrutny i potężny lampart, który zabił jego rodziców wiele lat wcześniej. Tarzan często walczył z włócznią, ale również powszechnie używać własnych rąk, aby pokonać swoich przeciwników. Był niesamowicie silny jest w stanie zmusić Kerchak i podnieść co najmniej dwa w pełni rozwinięte ludzi w tym samym czasie, bez widocznego wysiłku. DesignEdytuj Brązowe włosy Tarzana jest stylizowany na długie dredy. Nosi prawie nagi. Tylko ubranie nosi jest obdarty, brązowy przepasce około bioder. On też nosi ubrania ojca od czasu do czasu. Jego oczy są jasnoniebieskie, zielone i jego umięśnione ciało jest opalona od życia w dżungli całe życie. Historia Tarzan W filmie Tarzan zaczyna się jako dziecko, który ucieka z płonącego statku z jego biologicznych rodziców i mieszka w domku na drzewie (zbudowany przez jego rodziców) z rodzicami, ale później, jego rodzice zabitych przez Sabor Lampart (Two Worlds). Na szczęście dziecko uratowany przez samicę goryla imieniem Kala, który stracił syna goryl dziecka do Sabor. Po ucieczce Sabor, Kala przynosi dziecko z powrotem do jej rodziny goryli i mówi jej oficera Kerchak, lider, który chce przyjąć dziecko, ponieważ jego rodzice zostali zabici przez Sabor i nie ma więcej ludzi pozostawione w dżungli, do którego Kerchak zgadza się, ale mówi, że dziecko nie będzie jego synem. Kala nazywa dziecko, Tarzan, i śpiewa mu kołysankę o byciu w swoim sercu na zawsze (będziesz w moim sercu). Kilka lat później, Tarzan wyrasta na chłopca i lubi wlec wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem, i TERK niektórych goryli innych. Pewnego dnia, podczas tagging wzdłuż, Terk mówi Tarzan uzyskać włosy ogona słoń off na słonia (jak szalony dowcip dokonania Tarzan pozostawić do Terk jest zajęty z innymi goryli), do którego Tarzan, niestety, wskakuje do wody i płynie do góry do słonia i łapie swój ogon powodując słonie aby poszaleć i przejeżdżają przez terytorium goryli. Kiedy Kerchak widzi to, on krzywi się Tarzana, który przeżył panika, zaprzyjaźnił młodego słonia imieniem Tantor i rzeczywiście dostał włosy słonia, mówiąc mu, że nigdy nie będzie jednym z nich. Rozczarowany i zraniony przez to, Tarzan biegnie w dół do brzegu wody i stawia błoto całego siebie, a następnie Kala pokazuje się w nocy. Tarzan jest zachęcany przez Kala, że on "nie różni" w ogóle. Podczas całej swojej lat nastoletnich, dorastał z ciągłymi walkami, aby pasowały do goryli, wykonując różne małpopodobni akcji i innych działań zwierzęcych, takich jak zbieranie owoców, uczenie się języków obcych zwierząt, walki węża, jedzenie termitów itp. (Son Man). Pewnego dnia, gdy bawi się z TERK i Tantor, słyszy hałas w buszu. Gdy zbliża się, to okazuje się Sabor. Kerchak walczy i jest faulowany przez lamparta. Tarzan w kroki i zabija lamparta z Kala, Kerchak (w drodze), Tantor, TERK i całego opakowania goryla doping dla swojego zwycięstwa. Niemal natychmiast potem słyszą hałas w lesie. Podczas gdy inne goryle (i Tantor) uciec, Tarzan, prowadzony przez jego ciekawość, postanawia dowiedzieć się hałas, który okazuje się być strzał z Clayton, kto jest ochroniarzem w goryla odkrywców paczki Jane Porter i jej ojciec Profesor Archimedes Q. Porter. Zafascynowany nich, ze względu na fakt, że nigdy nie widział innego człowieka przed, Tarzan spędza trochę czasu (być może na chwilę), aby ich szpiegować, które się ich rozpoznać. Później, Jane jest rysunek obraz pawiana dziecka, pawian lubi go i zabiera go od niej. Kiedy sztuczki, żeby dać obraz z powrotem, jego płacz złości ogromną paczkę pawiana. Na szczęście, Tarzan przybywa na ratunek. Po szeregu imprez, kiedy są bezpieczne na drzewie, Tarzan rozlicza pościg, który jest pierwszy raz widzowie zobaczyłem ten film z ludzkiego kątem (jak sceny pokazał, że był w stanie komunikować się z pawianów), zwracając rysunek na pawiana niemowlęcym. Jak Jane próbuje odejść, pada deszcz i są zmuszeni do cieniu wielkiego drzewa. Gdy na drzewie, on pokazuje niezwykle ciekawość przez nią, ma różne z dziwnej akcji (słucha jej serca, pieści ją, dotyka jej ręki ...). W końcu ma możliwość porozmawiania człowieka, jak on powiedział, że jego imię "Tarzan" (choć nie jest jasne, w jaki sposób, jak ta nazwa została nadana przez Kala, co oznacza, pomimo jego rodzice mogą uczyć go angielskiego, zanim zostali zabici, to logicznie możliwe 't powiedzieć jego nazwę w języku angielskim). Po przestanie padać, co niesie Jane wróciła do obozu. Kiedy Terk młodsi goryle i Tantor są trashing obóz podczas tworzenia muzyki (Trashin "Obóz), kroki w Tarzan i rozwiązuje problem. Niestety, Kerchak pojawia się i mówi wszystkim, aby wrócić. Później Kerchak ostrzega wszystkich i Tarzan o niebezpieczeństwie ludzi. Jednak Tarzan słucha i utrzymuje powrocie do obozu W następnym rano, skacze między Jane i argumentów Claytona. Clayton, Jane i jej ojciec sobie sprawę, że jest idealną osobą, aby im pomóc, które ich badań. Uczą go o zachowaniach ludzkich, angielskim, jak również rzecz, której nigdy nie widział (miasto, astronomia ...). W tym czasie, że zaczyna się zakochać z Jane (Strangers Like Me). Chociaż nie chce doprowadzić badaczy do gniazda goryla, zaniepokojony ich bezpieczeństwo. Jego uczucie do Jane i dziwnych działań (jazda na rowerze, pozostawiając wcześnie rano ...) zostawić Kala i Terk zainteresowane i czuć się opuszczony. Jako odkrywców, niestety, zaczynają wracać do Anglii, Tarzan wyświetla boli, do jednego punktu, nawet próbuje przekonać Jane z nim zostać. Jednak Clayton wykorzystuje tę sytuację jako korzyść dla jego planów i wprowadza w błąd Tarzan do myślenia, że Jane nie zatrzymam jeśli pokazał im goryle. Tarzan zgadza i prowadzi partię do domu goryl opakowanie pozostaje, gdy Terk i Tantor przynęta Kerchak dala uniknąć go atakować ludzi. Jane i jej ojciec są podekscytowani, aby zapoznać się z gorylami. Jednak Kerchak wraca i próbuje atakować. Tarzan zatrzymuje go, by pozwolił odkrywcy uciekać. Powrót na gnieździe, Tarzan konfrontuje Kerchak o ataku. Kerchak mówi, że stara się chronić swoją rodzinę i konfrontuje działania Tarzana oraz, mówiąc mu, że zdradził swoją rodzinę. Podczas Tarzana siedzi na drzewie, Kala jest blisko niego. Mówi, że jest tak pomylić. Kala prowadzi go do starego domku na drzewie, mówi mu, że ona powinna Powiedziałam mu o tym dawno temu i że nie jest jego biologiczną matką. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że był cały czas i ludzi, po Kala powiedział, że ona będzie szczęśliwa, co czyni go szczęśliwym, sukienki w kolorze ojca i podąża odkrywców do Anglii. Przed wyjazdem, mówi do Kala: "Bez względu na to, gdzie idę, zawsze będziesz moją matką". Kiedy on jest na statku, jest zaskoczony, że Claytona mężczyźni porwali załogę i że robią to samo z Archimedesa i Jane. Bandyci próbują go złapać, ale dzięki swojej zwinności udaje mu się ich uniknąć skacząc na klatkach i wspinaczki maszt statku. Jednak nie były one dokładnie, powoli, jak jeden z nich udaje się złapać go z kostki i zostawić go zwisające z masztu. Po wstrząśnięciu go, a widząc resztę bandytów zbliża się do niego, on sprawia, że ogromny skok ze szczytu masztu w kierunku lejka w celu zarządzania trzymać się go. Oto, gdzie jego siła i jego małpy, jak akrobatyka okazało bezużyteczne, a jego buty będą się ślizgały, gdy próbował wspiąć się, a jego ręce nie wolno uciekać z powodu tireness. Spowodowało to jego upadku z dużej wysokości, w prawo w stos pudełek. Jak tylko wylazł z resztek, dwóch bandytów złapał go i zatrzasnąć go przed nadbudówki na ścianie, on pyta Clayton o pomoc, ale Clayton wyjawia mu, że zaatakuje goryl gniazdo. Ma on zamknięty w statku, desperacko próbuje się wydostać, w pewnym momencie nawet pokazuje agresję wobec Jane, kiedy próbuje go uspokoić i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kerchak miał rację co mu zdradę jego rodziny. Ostatecznie, jest on uratowany przez TERK i Tantor po usłyszeli krzyk Tarzana. Po uratowany, wraca do nosić swoje zwykłe ubrania, ratuje pakiet goryla i porażek Claytona ludzi, z pomocą kilku innych zwierząt, wezwał, by mu pomóc w ratowaniu; tym TERK i Tantor i Jane i jej ojca. Po ratunek, Clayton pędy Tarzan w 1 z jego ramion. Kiedy Kerchak widzi to, stara się go uratować, ale niestety, zastrzelony przez Clayton. Tarzan agresywnie atakuje go. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mają przewagę jako Clayton, przeprowadza się do wielkiego drzewa, które kusi Clayton za nim. Na drzewie, udaje mu się złamał broń Claytona. Clayton mówi, że ma przewagę i teraz on powinien go zaatakować, które Tarzan odpowiada: "Nie jestem człowiekiem jak ty!", Ale Clayton udaje się nóż i atakuje go agresywnie. Tarzan potrafi skakać do pobliskich winorośli i krawaty Clayton się z nimi. Clayton agresywnie rozrywa je, zęby i nóż, nie zdając sobie sprawy z nich wisi na jego szyi, podczas gdy wino jest on wisi na słabnie, tylko czekają, aby zostać oszukany. Tarzan realizuje to i stara się go ostrzec. Ale Clayton spada i wisi na śmierć, pozostawiając Tarzan i całego opakowania goryl patrząc z przerażeniem. Tarzan porusza się w kierunku bliskiej śmierci Kerchak, którego mówiąc mu, że on będzie teraz prowadzić paczkę. Kerchak również mówi mu, że mylił się co do niego i że Tarzan był członkiem paczki cały czas. Kerchak potem umiera na scenie ciężkiego deszczu i smutku Jane, jej ojciec, i Tarzan goryli. Tarzan później krzyczy swój słynny dźwięk, oznacza jego prowadząc do goryli. Następnego dnia, po tym jak został obandażowaną od wystrzału, Tarzan stoi na plaży, wygląda niestety jak Jane i jej ojciec zostawił go. Jednym z jej rękawiczki latać do niego, co tylko się go jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające. Po Jane uświadamia sobie, że go kocha, ona skacze z łodzi i biegnie ku niemu, ku jego zaskoczeniu, a dwa w końcu się pocałować. Później ojciec Jane łączy jego córkę, mówi kapitan powiedzieć wszystkim w Anglii, że nie znalazł ich, "Przecież ludzie się zgubić w dżungli codziennie", mówi mu. Wreszcie, Tarzan jest postrzegane swinging z żoną Jane do drzewa z jego dużej rodziny (w tym ojciec Jane, Kala i TERK z Tantor jako małą pomocą) jako Król dżungli. Tarzan II W filmie midquel, Tarzan jest jeszcze dzieckiem, i nadal kłopoty z dostosowaniem do jego rodziny. On jest odrzucane przez inne małpy po tym, powoduje wypadek, który zagraża niemowlęta. Zobacz też en:Tarzan (character) es:Tarzan (personaje) fr:Tarzan (Personnage) it:Tarzan (personaggio) nl:Tarzan pt-br:Tarzan (personagem) ro:Tarzan ru:Тарзан (персонаж) tr:Tarzan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Tarzan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Tarzan Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Tarzan II Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Tarzan & Jane Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Legenda Tarzana